


He should have known

by RoadrunnerGER



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/pseuds/RoadrunnerGER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny should have known. Really, he should have. He was dealing with Commander Steven McGarrett after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He should have known

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to break my writer’s block my muse suddenly jumped to another show and came up with this oneshot. I should have known… ;) Enjoy!

  Danny should have known. Really, he should have. He was dealing with Commander Steven _Super Seal_ McGarrett after all.

  It happened right after their latest bust.

  They went in, guns blazing. As usual Steve was in the front line. The kidnappers did not know what came over them when he took out one after the other. This time Steve actually left two of the six men to be wrangled down by the S.W.A.T. team. Danny saw them hit the floor but did not have much to do himself. For lack of another task he strode right to Josanne Archer to release her ties.

  “Are you all right?” he asked and got a frantic nod as an answer. The poor girl was shaking and trying to get away as fast as possible so Danny was glad that Kono took care of her and guided her out. It was then that Steve said something to him.

  “What?” he asked back as he did not understand a thing.

  The garbled sounds Steve produced were followed by a broad grin and a big bubble.

  “Are you chewing bubblegum during a raid?” Danny queried with unmasked incredulity.

  Steve shook his head and reached for one of the pockets on his tac vest, producing a few strips of foil wrapped gums. He murmured something that was hardly recognizable as English because he chewed on his bubblegum at the same time.

  “Steven,” Danny scolded, “at the tender age of two my little Gracie knew already that you shouldn’t speak with your mouth full. I won’t talk with you if you’re regressing to a toddler.”

  Gum in cheek Steve muttered, “Just popped it in. Want one?”

  “You can’t bribe me with a chewing gum, McGarrett,” Danny huffed but took one of the small packages.

  “It’s good,” Steve smirked before he pushed the gum around with his tongue and produced another bubble that popped against his face.

  “You’re just a big kid,” Danny complained, subconsciously unwrapping the gum and putting it in his mouth. He chewed two times before he grimaced. He really should have known.

  “Ugh! Is there anything edible on this godforsaken rock in the middle of the sea that isn’t infested with pineapple?”

  Steve just grinned one of his biggest smirks in his repertoire and muttered something unintelligible.

  “What did you say?” Danny snapped and removed the gum from his mouth.

  Shoving the bubblegum into his other cheek, Steve chuckled, “Book ‘em, Danno.”

  Danny rolled his eyes. He really should have known.

_The End_


End file.
